fragileagefandomcom-20200214-history
Lesser Sphinx
Description A lesser sphinx is a younger less powerful version of the more famous greater sphinxes. They often display the same type of behavior as the greater sphinx but lack some of the nobility that the elderly sphinx is likely to display. Like all sphinx, a lesser sphinx is still a hybrid of a lion and a human, with the lion being the body (although to a unnatural size) and the man being the head. Therefore the sphinx is capable of human speech and rational thought, not being driven by instinct alone. A lesser sphinx however has not developed much past the baser instincts to hunt and feed. Like their elders the hunting pattern is similar and effective. They generally pray on small villages of men, satyrs, nymphs or more rarely centaurs (as they do not like the taste) and begin to cut off the supplies of the village. Then as a villager approcahes, they subject them to a game of riddles (knowing a villager will not likely know the answer) and once the villager loses they devour them. This method of prey will last until the sphinx is killed, the riddle game is beaten or the villagers are all dead. While an older sphinx develops the competitive nature to challenge bigger towns and cities where more knowelegebe people are too reside, soley for the joy of beating them in the game, the younger almost always pick out of the way towns. However all sphinxes are prime targets of beast hunters since there almost always some around. Unlike other monsters however a sphinx will honor the rules of the riddle game and a lesser sphinx is likely to leave the area if beaten, not kill themselves like the greater sphinx is want to do. Regions Lesser sphinxes can be found in and around Egypt, Persia and parts of Asia Minor. They can also be found in Greece to a lesser degree but the sphinxes of Greece have developed wings over the years while thier cousins are grounded. Size 3x2 Can be attacked from all sides but also attacks the two spaces in front at the same time Stats HP = 30-50 Mov = 8-10 Dam = 6 Attacks Razor Claws: roll 7+ x1 Dam + bleeding for two turns The sphinx swipes in front of it with its razor sharp claws. x1 Dam + bleeding for two turns Bite roll 10+ x2 Dam (can only hit one target) The sphinx attempts to bite down on a target for a lot of damage Charge roll 6+ x.5 Dam + push to side The sphinx moves 8 spaces foward and pushes all out of its way, damaging them in the process Take Flight (Greek Sphinxes only) roll 8+ The sphinx gets status effect Flight Dive Bomb (Greek Sphinxes only) *can only be done while flying roll 6+ x2 Dam The sphinx dives down and picks up a target before dropping them from a great height. Weaknesses Sphinxes are resistant to all types of magic. Taking only x.5 Dam. Sphinxes are weak to Spears and Throwing Spears taking x1.5 Dam. The Riddle Game Each Sphinx makes its own rules when it comes to the riddle game. Lesser Sphinx will often employ the three riddle contest. They will give their prey three guesses to each riddle of which they must get two riddles correct. If the prey is successful, it will leave the village alone and find another to target. If the prey gets two riddles wrong, the sphinx will attack and eat the target.